ClawStar's Reign
by SwiftStar of ThunderClan
Summary: This is my first fanfic What if ClawFace was a shecat, insted of a TomCat? What if she became a leader? Lunge head first into ClawFace's life, and follow her journey to the top of her clan. No flames please. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"Help me" The cry spit the quiet morning air I whipped my head around looking for the cat that was in trouble. Nothing. I crossed the stream onto the sunning rocks … still nothing. Then as I looked behind one of the rocks a cat jumped out. He snarled "Oh hello Streamfeather." His claws slid out. "How nice to see you. How is RiverClan?" I growled back "Just because I rejected being your mate doesn't mean you have to hate me." He smiled devilishly. "I could never hate the leaders MATE." I got nervous as his eyes lowered away from mine. I hissed "I fell in love with Rockstar, Stoneheart. I am expecting his kits." His handsome smile faded and he hissed "I am the deputy now Streamfeather, I can fake stolen prey, attack, and kill your precious mate." I writhed around trying to free myself, then hissed "Stoneheart my clan will demolish yours if you kill me now." His claws sheathed and he stepped away, his smooth purr filled my ears "This wont be the last you see of me Streamfeather."

"I am proud to announce that me and Streamfeather are expecting kits" The four clans cheered my name I looked at Rockheart and met his cold glare. Rockstar started to continue after the cheers died down. "Prey is running well and RiverClan is strong" The rest of the gathering dragged along. Thunderclan was being very hostile and talking of stolen prey, but we paid no attention.

The kits were named after certain things the oldest Clawkit after her long claws, the middle kit Stormkit after his storm of attitude, and the youngest Bluekit after her blue colored fur.

But then ThunderClan attacked yowling words of stolen prey and border crossings. I spotted Stoneheart, his usually handsome eyes glittered with rage. He looked at me and rushed towards me Clawkit hid under my chest, he picked up Bluekit and said to me "Since you betrayed me I am taking your youngest and killing the oldest." Stoneheart threw Bluekit to Pinestar, I yowled "Bluekit no! never forget what they did to you. I love you Bluekit." I yowled until Bluekit was out of sight. Stoneheart looked at me, I then realized he had no idea about Clawkit hiding under me. He moved Stormkit towards him my heart splitting in 2 as I watched. I tried to lunge for my kit but Stoneheart only threatened to kill us both, I thought Clawkit has to live.

Time seemed to stretch as he raised his paw to kill my kit I heard my loving mate yowl to StarClan "As my son faces death I now and forever name Stormkit Stormpelt, I love you my son." Then the paw came down I heard my kits sheik cut off short.

The battle raged on, Clawkit squirmed and once no one was looking I ran. I heard someone running behind me, but he was cut off by Rockstar I reached the border of ShadowClan. I whispered to Clawkit "Remember me my beautiful kit, I love you."

As I hid a queen named Serpentstrike padded up she wondered aloud. "I wonder what her name is." I whispered. "Clawkit" The queen said "I will raise her as my own."


	2. Chapter 2

I heard a panicked voice "_Remember me my beautiful kit, I love you." _But I could never see the speaker. I woke to my sister FoxKit jabbing me awake, she whispered "ClawKit the older kits are becoming apprentices tomorrow I said we could help them enjoy their last day."

I groaned the only older kit I liked being around was BrokenKit, at least he was fun. I told her to leave me alone. After that I went to look for BrokenKit he found me first though. He pounced on me growling playfully.

"Not even an apprentice yet and I have caught my first prey!" I looked up at him and retorted

"You wish! I'm faster than a jackrabbit after eating catmint!" We exchanged these retorts until getting bored. Eventually he had to leave to get groomed by his mom YellowFang who was going to be the medicine cat but decided to have BrokenKit instead. His father was the deputy, RaggedPelt so BrokenKit was definitely going to get the best mentor.

When it was time for the ceremony all of the older kits lined up to be renamed. I felt my ears go red as BrokenKit sneaked a glance my way. FoxKit shoved me to pay attention, the ceremony had begun.

CedarStar begun to yowl the traditional words as he named the older kits apprentices.

"I CedarStar call upon my warrior ancestors to look upon these kits, as they have reached the age of 6 moons and are ready to train in your ways."

The rest seemed to drag on until it was BrokenKit's turn. As I expected he got the best mentor CedarStar himself, but he called up to his mentor.

"I wish to train an extra moon so that I may become a warrior with one of my friends." The clan was shocked, but CedarStar was not fazed he just looked at me, then nodded to BrokenKit.

That night was quiet until the silence was shattered by a single yowl.

"THUNDERCLAN ATTACK!"

**Thanks for reading chapter one of ClawStar's Reign**

**Please leave a suggestion in the comments**

**Please no flames**


	3. Chapter 3

Slim bodies poured into the clearing as screeches filled the air. One yowl was above the rest. A large cat was yelling,

"FIND HER! SHE HAS TO BE HERE!" I looked to him confused, _find who? Who in ShadowClan would be important to him? _

Without another thought I launched myself into battle. A small grey tom was looking around with his eyes wide, I pounced ripping the fur from his shoulders as he screamed in agony. I sunk my claws in to his back and started churning them. His screeches only got louder, I clawed at his ears until the large cat that had been yelling came to his aid. I shoved away the other cat and lunged for the large tom, he was huge though and quickly had me pinned.

His purr was sickening, as he spoke "Hey pretty kitty, how are you?" His claws raked down my flank and I screamed. He only did it again though, then he had me flipped on my belly. A look of sheer anger glazed his eyes. As he slid out one claw and traced a line in my belly fur, though before he could hurt me more a cat knocked him off.

The screeches of battle were dying down, until a huge russet red tom yowled. "ThunderClan, they have been taught enough of a lesion, return home."

**Thank you for reading chapter 2 of ClawStar's Reign**

**Please R&R**

**No flames please**

**Sorry this one was so short I plan to update again today**

**Bye for now**

**SwiftStar Out **


	4. Chapter 4

The battle had been terrible, CedarStar lost a life and my sister was gone. I had never really liked FoxKit but she was just gone. Her sent trail just stopped in the middle of the clearing. Mother cried and cried, until the next day when a ThunderClan scout told us that she was being held hostage until either she was 12 moons old or until ShadowClan gave up some land.

They also planned to make her choose between the life of a ThunderClan warrior or ShadowClan if she reached the age of 12 moons with them. We were furious as a fox in a fit, and chased off the scout.

My heart was breaking as CedarStar made me and GroveKit apprentices with out FoxKit, as ThunderClan would be training her while being a hostage. The ceremony was boring, GrovePaw got RaggedPelt as a mentor and I got CherryHeart. The clan only muttered the words GrovePaw and ClawPaw instead of the chant.

The first day dragged along, I would be going to the gathering. I guess that would be cool. Then I came up with a plan, I would find out all the info I could on my sister there. My pain subsided and I became excited.

"Twist faster!" All my bones seemed to hurt as BrokenPaw batted me out of the sky. I snarled and raked his ear with my paw, he countered by ducking under me and shoving upwards. While I was in the air he leaped, crashing into me as we fell. With me pinned on the ground it was obvious that I had lost…Again.

At least tonight I would have the gathering!

**Thanks for reading chapter** **3 of ClawStar's reign**

**I will be updating more often now**

**Please R&R**

**No flames**

**I will be starting a new story called **

**The Rise Of SwiftStar ****about my OC SwiftStar**

**Thanks and byes**

**SwiftStar Out**


	5. Chapter 5

"The gathering will now begin!" I asked my mother. "Who is that?" SerpentStrike replied that would be the leader of RiverClan RockStar. My leader stepped up clearly furious.

"I would like to announce that ThunderClan is holding a kit hostage!" The surprised mutters died down after a little and CedarStar continued. "She went to fight in an unprovoked battle in our camp. In the heat of the battle FoxKit was stolen!" The deputy of ThunderClan yowled. "The kit needed to be taught a lesion, and we need more territory!" RockStar spoke up. "This kit shall not be the downfall of this gathering, you two may stay afterwards but finish the rest of your report not CedarStar."

CedarStar continued on… "ShadowClan has made 7 new apprentices. ClawPaw, GrovePaw, BrokenPaw, BlackPaw, SnakePaw, MazePaw, and BonePaw." The cheers from all the clans except for ThunderClan began. " ClawPaw, GrovePaw, BrokenPaw, BlackPaw, SnakePaw, MazePaw, and BonePaw! ClawPaw, GrovePaw, BrokenPaw, BlackPaw, SnakePaw, MazePaw, and BonePaw!"

After the cheers stopped CedarStar finished by saying. "I would like to make ThunderClan aware that if FoxKit is not returned in 2 moons they will be attacked." Next up was the leader of ThunderClan, PineStar he began with a sneer that made all of ShadowClan bristle.

"I don't think your _FoxKit _would like being called that. ThunderClan has named a new apprentice her name is FoxPaw." All of ShadowClan started screaming at PineStar, unfazed he continued. "She is now a THUNDERClan apprentice until her 12th moon."

Line Break

I stumbled home with my clan, fury making the walk impossibly hard. The only thing I could think of was MY sister in ThunderClan alone and scared.

**Thanks for reading this chapter of ClawStar's Reign**

**Please leave a review**

**Next chapter will be in FoxPaw's P.O.V**

**Please check out my other story The Rise of SwiftStar**

**Thanks**

**SwiftStar Out**


	6. FoxPaw in ThunderClan

**FoxPaw's P.O.V**

I woke in the prison den, surrounded buy a few rouges. I hate how they stare at me like a piece of prey, always feeling the soft curves of my body. Laughing when I hiss at them to stop.

My mentor SunDapple walked in, as usual telling me to get outside. I fear that today we have battle training, I am no good when it comes to fighting.

I growl at BluePaw, and she growls back. We stand still for the moments before SunDapple announces the start of the battle. I lunge for BluePaw swatting her face, sending her reeling. She counters quickly shoving me to the ground and pushing the air from my chest. I push up sending BluePaw flying into the air I meet her on the ground, pinning her quickly slowly pushing the breath from her chest.

As quickly as it started the mock battle was over, and for once I had won. SunDapple praised me before we went hunting, my strength.

I crouched down about 10 mouse tails away from the finch, slowly creeping forward I wait till the right moment and pounce. Quickly snapping its neck, my 4th kill of the day. We decide to return home for the night.

Seeing as I am a prisoner I have to eat with another cat tonight the rouge Silver sits by me. He creeps me out, always staring at me in the prisoner den. Then SunDapple comes to eat with me as well. I chose a piece of a rabbit to eat. Enjoying the meat of the prey, Silver and I begin to talk. Before long he starts to get creepy, so I leave to go back to the den.

But to no avail Silver follows me in and tries to talk again. Then he pins me to the wall and starts to threaten me. He hisses. "Look at young innocent FoxPaw, you know I would love to feel your blood slide through my claws… watch your back little kitten… I think its in your best interests." I shivered as he let go of me fear for him radiating strongly off me.

Where is ClawPaw… Where is my clan?

**Thanks for reading this chapter of ClawStar's Reign**

**Review if you want me to post the clan allegiances next time**

**That's all for now**

**SwiftStar Out**


	7. Chapter 7

**ClawPaw's P.O.V**

The morning light is shining into the apprentice den waking me and BrokenPaw, he was so nice to me we had the closes nests possible. Although I endured a load of taunts from GrovePaw about us becoming mates and stuff.

To my dismay we had fighting training AGAIN! Today I would fight GrovePaw… that's better than BrokenPaw right? I hope so.

I lunged for my brother batting his ears with my paws, he flinched away then countered by shoving me and trying to pin me. I leapt up shoving my hind paws hard into his stomach, as he gasped for breath I snaked under him kicking up into his chest. He lunged for me easily using his size to pin me. I went limp, GrovePaw took this as a victory but all the sudden I pushed up. Leaping into the air to meet GrovePaw shoved him to the ground, pinning him. It was clear that for once I had won.

GrovePaw stood and shook the dust from his fur. "Great job sis, FoxPaw would be happy for you." I flinched away, gathering myself I replied. "Yeah, FoxPaw would think you just ran head first into a dust pile."

"Hey, ClawPaw!" BrokenPaw rushed up to greet me "Hey BrokenPaw. Do you think FoxPaw will ever return home? Or will she be stuck in ThunderClan forever." BrokenPaw's eyes lit with sympathy, I hate when he does that. "BrokenPaw don't do that. I'm fine, I was just wondering what your opinion was." "ClawPaw I don't pity you, I know how much you hate that. I do believe that your sister will make it back to us. But don't question her, she is strong enough to handle herself."

We sat to eat, the hunting patrols brought loads of prey. I settled for a finch, while BrokenPaw chose a whole rabbit. "BrokenPaw, don't eat the whole thing you will give your self a stomach ache… Give some to MazePaw. He looks very hungry."

BrokenPaw grumbled an ok, and trotted off to give some to MazePaw. I couldn't help but laugh at MazePaw's excited look when BrokenPaw arrived. They shot me looks as BrokenPaw returned. The day had been long and uneventful… little did I know that was all about to change.

**Thanks for reading **

**Allegiance chapter is coming up soon**

**SwiftStar out**


	8. Chapter 8

"Four. Four moons have passed since my sisters kidnapping. Why had it been her?" _Hey… snap out of it ClawPaw… FoxPaw would want you to remain clam and happy. _I looked around confused… "Anyone there?" _Hello welcome to StarClan ClawPaw. "_What… StarClan? Wait how am I here… am I dead?"

_ No young ClawPaw you are not dead… but save your questions for later… we are running out of time. _"Ok but I'm still confused." _ClawPaw I have a message for you… ok? _"OK, can you tell me who you are?" _Sorry no time young ClawPaw, listen closely though. Are you listening? _"Yes"

_In the moon of 10 young Claw be wary…_

_Thou's next name be what she carry… _

_The winds claws threaten to rip the face…_

_Young Claw should be wary…_

"What?" _I'm sorry young ClawPaw… I must be headed, towards the fields and lake of plenty, follow the warring and save the star, for both are not that far…_

"ClawPaw! ClawPaw wake up!" I shot awake, sunlight pouring into the den. BrokenPaw stood over me worry painting his normally handsome features. "I'm awake BrokenPaw. What's wrong?" BrokenPaw looked to me his worry gone now smothered in excitement. "ClawPaw, they saw her." Confusion wrapped around my thoughts. "Saw who BrokenPaw?"

"HER. The dawn patrol saw FoxPaw!" silence filled the den, I wonder… "Did they take her back? Was there a battle?' BrokenPaw looked even happier. "They fought to take her back and during the battle she ran… I think you should come out side." I rushed out to see FoxPaw standing in the clearing small scratches lacing her flanks.

"Did ThunderClan do this to you? Did they hurt you? Did they train you well?" I swarmed FoxPaw with questions until she interrupted. "No, sis I'm fine. I'm alive and well that's all that matters…right?" "Of course FoxPaw. Oh sis I missed you so much."

SerpentStrike rushed towards us. "Oh my little babies I am so happy you're ok!" "MOM!" Me an FoxPaw yelled in unison. "we are 10 moons old now you don't have to worry about us." Then it hit me, I'm now ten moons old. The StarClan told young Claw which I thinks means me to be wary.

"ClawPaw time to go train." I heard CherryHeart yowl. "Ok I'm coming" Thank StarClan it was hunting training. We are going to learn how to hunt frogs.

"Lower ClawPaw, you're to high off the ground." CherryHeart corrected. I began to slide forward, doing my best to remain silent. Out of nowhere ClayTail burst into the clearing he yowled. "Help WindClan attacked, reinforcements are on the way but we need help… follow me."

Screeches started to come into earshot as we neared the border. We ran on. The battle came into view I looked around horrified. What looked like all of WindClan was circling a large amount of ShadowClan cats. The circle broke up. The large area filling with screeches and knots of fighting cats. The rest of my patrol ran into battle as I looked around. I spotted CedarStar cornered by a huge tabby SheCat. Without thinking I threw myself at the WindClan warrior clawing at her ears. Without missing a beat she threw me off her back. A flash of agony ripped through me as she raked her claws across my face. The warrior smashed my head into a rock. Then nothing.

I was met only with darkness…

**Thanks for reading**

**Check out my Oc story called The Rise of SwiftStar **

**I still need more cats for it**

**That's all for now**

**SwiftStar Out **


	9. Chapter 9

The sunlight was making me have to squint, I looked around for another cat to speak with. Then I heard her. _Welcome back young ClawPaw. You saved the star but sealed your fate… I warned you to be wary of the winds claws… did I not? _"Yes. You did but it was a battle I couldn't stop to think. Would you mind showing me who you are now?" _If you wish young ClawPaw. But my identity may scare you a little. Are you ready? _"Yes, I am ready to see you face." _Very well. But do not fear me young ClawPaw. _

She stepped forward out of a patch of sunlight. Her features looking slightly like mine. Although she had one major difference. Her face. There was three huge ugly scars going down the side of her face. "What is your name warrior of StarClan?" _Ah my name… That is of little importance to you young ClawPaw. _"But I want to know… are you related to me? It that why you look so much like me?" _It's happening… _"What? What is happening?" _Oh young Claw I wish I could protect you… I will always be with you. In your mind and heart. When you wake you will meet me. We will communicate through your thoughts. Ah young Claw… it is time to wake up. _"Wait! No! Don't leave me! Not yet!" _Wake up young Claw. Wake up and smell the herbs._

_Wake up_

_Wake up_

_Wake u…_

_Wake…_

**Thanks for reading this chapter of ClawStar's Reign**

**I will answer and questions in the comments below**

**Question of the day; who do you think is young **_**Claw**_** (What?) is talking to?**

**That's all for now**

**SwiftStar Out**


	10. Chapter 10

Review Answers;

StarSinger04; Good guess but no and no… Cookie? (;;)

FanficTo-A-T; Yep! Great job you get two cookies… (;;) (;;)

On With The Chapter!

I shot up, only to be met with white hot agony. Pain was ripping through my face and flanks. I slowly lowered myself back into my nest. "But father there is no hope left in this! I cant keep scratching her to try and wake Claw…" "Son don't give up. You know she would want you to say her name if she was to go to StarClan… Right?"

"I'm going to go check on her…" BrokenPaw's footsteps were getting louder. Closing my eyes I laid still in the nest. "Hello my love." BrokenPaw stopped talking for a few heartbeats. "I wish StarClan would see that I still need you here. GrovePaw and FoxPaw come in with me sometimes. Huh! You should see FoxPaw sometimes. Ever since you got hurt your sister has been with me like stench on a fox." I pushed up. "I hoped I would see you when I woke…" BrokenPaw had the tip of his ear missing…I wonder where it went.

"You're awake! I should go get FoxPaw and GrovePaw." I stood a little taller. "Ok. But could you help me groom my pelt?" BrokenPaw's face lit into a smile. "Why of course… My love." Once my pelt was clean BrokenPaw left to get my sister and my brother.

All the sudden FoxPaw rushed in. She was smothering me. "FoxPaw could you please stop." "Ok sis" FoxPaw sat as BrokenPaw and GrovePaw entered. "I feel a little dizzy." The ground looked like it was spinning. Immediately BrokenPaw was next to me supporting me with his body. FoxPaw's eyes lit with fury and jealousy. I don't get what was making her so mad.

"BrokenPaw_" Before I could finish BrokenPaw cut in… "Actually I have a new name now." New name? "But CedarStar promised to make us warriors together." A look of fury swept over BrokenSomething's eyes. "Broken_ what is going on?" Broken_ looked to my sister then back to me. "Um. Well… I'm a warrior and… so are you." I almost couldn't tell what he was saying. "Well tell me our names" "My new name is BrokenClaw… I requested that name in case you didn't live. So I would always have a piece of you… and um your name is uh…" I stepped away and turned to BrokenClaw. "BROKENCLAW WHAT IS MY NAME!"

**Thanks for reading this chapter**

**Sorry it is a little late I have been very busy with**

**The Rise of SwiftStar**

**Question of The Day; **Why do you think FoxPaw is jealous of _Claw_…?

**Please leave a review **

**that's all for now**

**SwiftStar Out**


	11. Chapter 11

Review **answer **(Come on… only one?);

StarSinger04; yep… your right

"Oh my StarClan my name is ClawFace isn't it?" _Afraid so young ClawFace… _I looked back to BrokenClaw waiting for an answer. "ClawFace I didn't want to tell you. I was afraid you would hate it." BrokenClaw's eyes brimmed with sorrow. "No, I don't hate my name. In fact I kind of like it. It gives me a huge reason to HATE WindClan." BrokenClaw's eyes lost their pitiful look. "I'm glad you like your name, I even lost the tip of this ear giving that pitiful WindClan warrior some payback wounds…" GrovePaw stepped forward. "CedarStar lost a life in the battle. Plus CherryHeart um… was uh… killed." My heart seemed to break then and there. "They killed my mentor?" FoxPaw answered this time. "CedarStar lost his eighth life fighting off her killer. They were mates you know."

I started to try to leave the den. I was dieing to let my clan mates know I was alive and well. "ClawFace please stay in here for another day. You need to rest." I spun to face my brother. "GrovePaw I need to talk with mom and dad they need to know that I'm ok." with that I stalked into the clearing, the sun's rays were sending blinding rays down towards BrokenClaw and me.

CedarStar walked up to us. "Ah young ClawFace I'm glad to see you awake. I presume you heard the news on your mentor… I am very sorry, she was my mate and I will never forgive myself for being to late to save her… CherryHeart's death wish was that you received your warrior name. That is why you were made a warrior early. That and your bravery in battle." I dipped my head, a strong wave of sorrow crashing into me.

"CATS OF SHADOWCLAN PLEASE GATHER FOR A CLAN MEETING!" CedarStar waited patiently as everyone gathered beneath his perch. "I would like to announce that our youngest warrior ClawFace has woken!" The attention of the clan shifted to me. As I moved closer to BrokenClaw a cat in the back of the clearing yowled. "So ClawFace… should we prepare the nursery for some new kits?" A large wave of embarrassment crashed into me and BrokenClaw. FoxPaw had a look of pure fury as she rounded on the cat who had spoken up. She yowled back. "No, you should not prepare the nursery for more kits yet. Why would you? BrokenClaw's mate isn't old enough yet." A wave of confusion hit me, you had to be a warrior to be allowed to have kits and I was a warrior. I yowled to my sister. "BrokenClaw's mate is a warrior, we are just not ready for kits yet." FoxPaw's fury only seemed to increase when she heard that. But instead of replying she sat down seething in her rage.

That night as I was returning to my nest FoxPaw asked me to come with her she said. "ClawFace we need to talk… like NOW." As I wondered what she was talking about FoxPaw led me out of camp. Once we were a ways away from camp FoxPaw began to whisper. With nothing but pure fury she said. "ClawFace, what in StarClan has gotten into your brain? You know perfectly well that BrokenClaw's mate is not a warrior yet." I replied making sure she got my point. "No, BrokenClaw's mate IS a warrior. Did you not realize that?" "Oh dear sister. His mate is NOT a warrior. I mean I would know. Seeing as I am his mate."

**Thanks for reading this chapter**

**Question of the chapter is; **How do you think BrokenClaw is going to react to this… Who's side will he take?

**Please R&R**

**SwiftStar Out**


End file.
